


MINT

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	MINT

哈利失忆了，就连哈利奥斯本这个名字都是别人告诉他的，他所知道的就是一睁眼触眼所及的白，特属于医院的消毒水味，还有就是一阵又一阵的头痛感，哈利下意识摸了摸头，结果摸到绷带的粗糙感。

“你醒了。”坐在床边的一名身着黑色长款风衣里面是一件白衬衫，一头棕发被打理的一丝不苟，一副禁欲性冷淡的样子，语气没有半分感情色彩，一双棕色大眼睛却满是灼灼的光芒。

哈利想坐起来，却感受到脚踝传来一阵疼痛感，不禁发出嘶的一声。

“别乱动！”男人的语气开始变得严厉起来，手上动作却很温柔的将睡枕竖置放好，小心地将哈利扶起靠着床头。

哈利紧抿着双唇大脑中一片空白，觉得这个男人肯定是认识自己，于是小心试探着问道“我们很熟不？”

男人轻哼一声，仿佛听到什么有意思的事，挑眉看着哈利“我是你老公，你说我们熟不熟？”

哈利难以置信的望着眼前这个人，一双灰蓝色眼睛中尽是诧异，自己还是个已婚人士，真是万万没想到啊，这一试探就被发现了自己肯定是有问题的。

“抱歉，我感觉自己大脑一片空白，什么也记不起来了，所以，我们结过婚？”哈利只能老实地将自己情况说出来，没有记忆支撑的大脑，让哈利很没有安全感，并且由于第一眼看到那个人，自热而然就多了几分信任感，而且男人还可能是他老公，虽然这让人觉得匪夷所思，但是，除了短期内的接受，其余也没有什么别的办法。

男人的眼中闪过一丝复杂与庆幸，或许这会是一件好事，这样想着，他点了点头，“一个月前，你不小心出了车祸，大脑受到了重击，脚踝也受了点伤，躺了一个月，还好你醒了。”说着按下了床头的红色按钮。

医生和护士鱼贯进入病房中，给哈利做着各种简单检查，弄得哈利有些无所适从，一双眼睛就那样巴巴地望着站在一旁的男人。

后者给他一个温柔的眼神，示意哈利放松，那一刻哈利觉得自己对人家的第一印象可能不怎么正确，他可能不是禁欲，或许人家只是闷骚？

不过，和他并没有什么关系。或许应该有那么点关系，毕竟对方好歹也是自己名义上的老公？可是，这样一个陌生人，总觉得有点亲近不起来的感觉，没有记忆的自己，谁也不属于自己，自己也不属于谁。

医生叮嘱，表示没有什么大碍了，不过一般失忆这种事只能看上天的意思了，可能下一秒就想起来了，也有可能一辈子都想不起来，就是这么看运气。

彼得觉得松了一口气，哈利低垂着双眸，再次抬眼时又看不出什么不对劲，只是淡然的样子。

哈利觉得自己像一个小海绵，孜孜不倦地吸收着彼得给他讲的有关事情，哈利坐在病床上一脸悠闲地吃着彼得帮他削好的苹果，灰蓝色的美目闪烁着求知的光芒。

“我们结婚多久了？”哈利在得知了一些基本的事情后，好奇地开口问道。

“快三年了吧。”彼得凝视着哈利，眼中总是哈利看不懂的感情。

哈利讨厌死了这种所有人知道一切事，而自己却对一切浑然不知的白痴感，但是当着人家的面也不好意思发作，他相信眼前的这个人，从和护士的谈话中知道，彼得确实是他老公无疑，但是同时，他也不相信彼得，因为他有时躲闪的眼神勾起了哈利的怀疑，就好比。

“我们相爱吗？”哈利再次提问道。

彼得愣了愣，眉头锁成川字纹，两道粗眉连成一字。

哈利噗嗤一声笑出来，“放过你的眉毛吧，我想我已经知道答案了。”

“不是你想得那样，我只是不知道该怎么形容我们之间的感情，我爱你！”彼得感觉脸颊两侧有些发热。

“那我们一周做几次？”哈利恶意满满的问道。

哈利清楚地看见彼得脖子上可见的肌肤以可见的速度泛红且向上攀爬。

彼得无法回答这个问题，“我们......”彼得实在是说不出口。

“逗你玩的！看把你紧张的。”哈利带着笑意说道。

“最后一个问题，爷帅不？”哈利伸出食指挑起彼得的下巴，痞痞地问道。诚然，哈利确实不记得自己长什么样了。

彼得清澈的棕色大眼睛布满了震惊，看起来像是一个被流氓调戏了的良家妇男。彼得从来没有见过这样的哈利，他微张着嘴唇，一句话也说不出来。

走进来的女秘书撞破了这尴尬的一幕，让他们显得更尴尬。

菲丽西娅看到眼前的这一幕，眼中闪过一丝精光，甚至还想吹个口哨。

哈利看到有人来了，将手移开，耸了耸肩一脸无辜地把自己挪到另一边。

“帕克先生，刚刚一直在给你打电话，有关公司最新项目的融资方面的问题需要你回公司主持一下。”菲丽西娅微笑道，一双碧绿色的眼睛却绕着哈利打转。

彼得带着蔓延至耳边的粉红色，一本正经地点了点头，转头对哈利说：“我忙完再来看你。”

“嗯。”哈利有些心不在焉地回答道。

“还有，你很好看。”彼得背对着哈利回答了最后的那个问题。

然后，哈利在看到彼得走出房门后，黑发碧眼的女秘书对他露出盈盈一笑，“不要相信他！所有事！”临走时她向他做出这句口型，眼中一派严肃。

哈利觉得好笑，现在的他只能等着别人给他灌输有关自己的一切，谁又是可以相信的呢？

不过想到刚才那只被调戏的小鹿斑比，哈利坚定了内心观点，他一定是一个闷骚！小鹿斑比总归不会想杀了他吧，如果不会的话，那就先走一步算一步咯。

彼得忙完已经是半夜了，他想了想还是来到了医院，借着微弱的床头灯，看着蜷缩在病床上睡着了的哈利，彼得内心揉成了一团。

“不要让除我以外的其他外来人员接触他，一律只要说他需要静养就好。”彼得准备抽出口袋里的烟，想到这是医院，把烟塞了回去，靠着墙壁对门口的护工说道。

彼得已经忘了那个活力满满的哈利是什么样了。

哈利向来不是一个安分的人，即使伤着也执着着要跑出去和小朋友一起玩，护工阿姨苦不堪言，一直阻拦着还是没能拦住，因为那双灰蓝色的眼睛就那样望着你实在是说不出拒绝的话，只能默默地祈祷不要被帕克先生知道了。

彼得来到医院散步的小花园就看到那个一瘸一拐还玩得不亦乐乎的家伙，皱着眉走了过去。

哈利并没有发现向他走过来的那个人，一心一意地在和一个阳光小美女探讨煤可不可以吃，还有小鸟为什么不吃树上的香樟花只吃地上掉落了的等诸多问题。

当感觉到地上的一团阴影一直伫立在自己旁边时，哈利抬头望向自己民义上的老公，立马一副喜笑颜开的模样，“亲爱的”，哈利对着彼得这样叫到。

彼得不自觉地抖了抖，将坐在草地上的哈利扶起来，“在做什么呢？”彼得问道。

哈利对走开后回头的小美女挥了挥手，笑意浅浅。“没什么，撩妹呢！”

彼得恍惚感觉自己头上有顶绿帽，看了看那未成年的小美女，一脸纠结道，“你知道这样是违法的吧，我的意思是人家还未成年？”

“废话我当然知道！”

“而且搞外遇这种事，不...太...”

“不太大丈夫？”哈利收了笑意认真地望着彼得挑眉问道。

“...自然”，彼得没有看到哈利的表情，他转过身“上来，我背你回去。”

哈利看着彼得宽厚的肩背，用力推了一把，“不用了，我自己可以走回去，医生说多锻炼对我有好处。”

彼得一个趔趄，无奈地摇了摇头，将哈利用臂弯揽住，搀扶着他回病房。

哈利一脸纠结，“老夫老夫了，这样腻歪着，多不好！”

“鉴于你失忆了对我完全没有任何印象，所以我们和刚谈恋爱的人没有什么区别。而且我一点也不觉得三年算是老夫老夫。”

“一开始怎么没发现你这么有想法呢？”哈利开始怀念最初那个被自己一调戏就脸红了的小鹿斑比了。

“我得跟上你的改变做出适当调整不是？我这是物竞天择，适者生存而已。”废话，不这样如何重振夫纲。

得，闷骚一旦不要脸，别扭的闷字一丢掉，直接就只有那一个字撑着了。

哈利盯着电梯里跳动的数字，“什么时候能出院？”哈利别过肩望向彼得问道。

“你想回家了？”彼得扶着哈利靠里站了站为刚刚进来的人让位。

“你觉得家对我有什么归属感吗？鉴于我现在的情况？只是不想总待在医院里，感觉怪心烦的，而且你成天从家里跑到公司，再跑到医院再跑回家，不嫌累啊！”哈利将头靠在彼得肩膀上，偏过头又把脸缩进他怀里。

“我倒是不累。”彼得说着把哈利公主抱起，走出了电梯。“但是你既然心烦了，总归不能这样一直让你不舒服下去。”

哈利在彼得怀里挣扎无果，只能选择把自己的脸埋起来“你这样让我很没面子的好吗？”

“我不觉得有一个这么有力气的老公是一件丢脸的事。”彼得的胸膛隔着衬衫感受着哈利蹭进来的小脸。

呵呵，哈利表示，“希望你在床上的表现也这么有力！”哈利抬起头在彼得耳边暧昧细语道。

“放心，绝对能够满足你，我们很合拍，我知道你不记得了，我可以提醒你一遍。”

哈利粗喘着气从鼻腔泄出，好吧，他输了！他开始想念不久前的彼得帕克。低下头的他没有看到，彼得的耳根子都红透了。

第二章

“医生怎么说？”哈利皱着眉一脸嫌弃地将杯中的果蔬混合汁喝完，“下次能不能别弄这种东西了，这是赤裸裸的虐待好吗！”

彼得只能把空了的玻璃杯接了过来，看着哈利摇头，宠溺地笑了笑，“医生说你恢复情况不错，再观察几天就可以回家了，至于这个果蔬汁，我恐怕无能为力，毕竟你昏迷了那么久有些该补的营养得补上。”

哈利只得无力地瘫倒在病床上，一张脸死磕在白色枕头上，生无可恋状。

“你要是实在喝得难受”彼得顿了顿。

哈利翻面幽幽地望向彼得，安静地期待着某人能讲出自己期待的答案。

“我可以和你一起喝。”彼得微笑着把哈利整个人翻了过来。

哈利闭上双眼，不想再看见这个家伙。

彼得看到哈利原本丰盈的两颊都瘪了下去，内心的愧疚翻江倒海，宽大的手掌抚摸了上去，感受到了彼得手掌的温暖，哈利微微歪着头将自己的脸颊全部靠于彼得的掌中，这样的哈利乖巧地让人忍不住想要揉捏。

“我快要回家了，这几天尽快把你带回家小情人什么的全都料理好，我可不希望一回去上演家庭伦理剧什么的。”哈利脸颊在彼得手掌上蹭了蹭。

“胡说，哪有什么小情人，有你一个就够了，哪还折腾了别的。”彼得捏了捏哈利的腮帮子。

彼得忍不住倾身，用另一只手掌撑在哈利肩侧，整个人笼罩在哈利身上又像是禁锢，这段时间终于被养得有几分血色的红唇让彼得情不自禁，俯身吻了上去，哈利猛地睁开眼，望着那个正在亲吻自己，在撬开自己齿关然后勾住自己的舌头搅动着自己口腔的人。

哈利觉得整个人都要软在他身下，轻轻可以嗅到他身上的烟草味。

一双灰蓝色的眼睛就那样迷糊地看着彼得，彼得仿佛感觉到哈利的睫羽扫过自己的脸庞，睁开眼睛，看到哈利那无声勾引人的样子，忍不住将吻向下移动，手开始解着哈利病号服的扣子，一个又一个，哈利颤抖着缩了下身子，彼得回过神来看到有些抵抗意味的哈利，只能喘息着从哈利的身上起来，看到哈利被开了一大半衣服，裸露在外的雪白色肌肤还有那两抹嫣红，眼眸暗了暗，却还是深吸一口气将哈利上衣衣扣扣上。

“对不起哈利，我太唐突了没有顾忌到你的身体状况。”彼得歉意地用双手扣住哈利的肩头。

哈利摇了摇头，“我只是...我害怕，这种没有任何记忆的感觉，这一切，我...”哈利不自觉地要蜷缩在一起，企图这样寻求安全感。

彼得意识到哈利一片空白的大脑只怕无时无刻都在折磨他，彼得无法想象这种痛苦感，毕竟没有完全的设身处地，他见不得哈利这般脆弱柔软的样子将哈利一把揽入怀里，紧紧的抱住哈利。

“乖，一切都会没事的，我在这，马上我们就可以回家了。”彼得抚慰道。

哈利的下巴搭在彼得的肩膀上，眨了眨眼睛没有说话，只是努力地将自己埋在彼得的肩头。

当彼得将哈利接回家中，跑到副驾驶座的位置，小心地把哈利扶了出来。

“哈利，来，我们到家了。”

哈利只是小心地攥着彼得的上衣，望着他原本应该熟悉但是现在却让他感觉无比陌生的大宅。

“哈利，我在！”彼得展开臂弯搂住哈利手掌紧紧握住哈利肩头，希望藉此给他力量。

哈利垂下眸没有再说话，只是在彼得的搀扶下回到了所谓的家。

“这是我们的主卧，你先在床上好好坐着，我去给你放洗澡水，好好放松一下，然后好好睡一觉，今天我就在你旁边的房间。”原来在医院的时候彼得就想一直陪着哈利，开始哈利一开始戒备心有点强，毕竟失去了所有记忆，到后来好不容易亲近了起来，却又怕自己一个忍不住，一个血气方刚的人，总归怕会失控什么的，而且，他已经很久没和哈利亲密接触了，彼得不敢拿自制力来赌，那可是哈利，哈利面前找自制力这对彼得帕克来说，太艰辛了！

彼得帮哈利放好了洗澡水，试了试水温确定合适了之后把哈利带到了浴室，哈利坦然地将衣服脱下，接下来，“我需要你的帮助，彼得。”哈利转过头看向站在浴室门口移不开脚的彼得，氤氲的水汽还有那诱人犯罪的哭腔，彼得觉得哈利一定是故意的。

彼得感觉到了自己加速的心跳，紧绷着走向哈利，彼得感觉浴室里燥热不已。

彼得小心翼翼地将哈利的长裤褪下，然后是底裤，哈利那一具诱人的雪白色胴体展现在自己面前，纤细的脚踝，那一双修长匀称的腿让彼得不禁轻轻抚摸再向上是... 

彼得不禁屏住呼吸，却在将哈利抱入浴缸后，原本放于腰侧的手掌移于哈利后面翘起的两个雪团，哈利不轻不痒打了一下彼得不规矩的手。

“现在帮我抹沐浴露，彼得。”哈利闭上双眼，在舒适的浴水中，惬意地轻轻呻吟了一声。

彼得觉得裆部有点紧，看到自家老婆浸泡在水中的身体，深吸一口气，将沐浴露挤出到手掌中心，从哈利优雅的颈脖开始，然后是两肩，彼得的双掌擦过哈利圆润的肩头，然后是胸前，那粉红到妖艳的乳珠让彼得忍不住的揉捏，想看着它们硬挺立于自己掌中，只要轻轻一碰就会惹得哈利一阵又一阵的呻吟。

“往下！”哈利将彼得留恋于乳首的手掌向下移动，彼得的双掌扣住哈利纤细的腰身，接下来滑入哈利敏感的大腿内侧指腹上的薄茧擦过，惹得哈利忍不住颤了颤，呻吟了一句。

事到如今还有什么不明白的，这个小妖精就是想要勾引自己来的吧！

彼得将剩下的沐浴露全部抹在了哈利的小腿上，手在清水中揉搓了几下洗净，然后握住了哈利腿间的小家伙开始撸动了起来，另一只手向后托住哈利那两团弹性十足的臀瓣。

哈利的左脚脚踝还没有好全，所以洗澡时将左脚搭在了浴缸边上，彼得顾不上自己身上的衣服，浴缸足够大，彼得直接跪立，膝盖顶在哈利两腿之间将哈利的右腿扶到自己腰侧哈利整儿人像是挂在彼得身上。

哈利在彼得的动作下发出一阵又一阵动人的呻吟，哈利睁开眼，一眨一眨晃动的睫毛像是在骚动彼得的心，哈利将双臂环住彼得的脖子，贴近彼得，献上主动的吻。彼得的手指开始探入哈利的后庭，裆部鼓起的地方开始跃跃欲试地摩擦臀缝的位置。

哈利灵活的小舌头勾得彼得浑身一阵酥麻，随即小妖精就用双掌抵着彼得的胸膛上，离开了彼得的唇，“这不公平。”哈利的声音有些撒娇，他的手指放在彼得衬衫扣子处，扭了扭腰身，惹得彼得差点想当下就办了他。

哈利纤长的手指将彼得早已湿透的上衣扣子一个又一个地解开，展露出彼得精壮的上半身手掌开始探向彼得的腹肌。一双不安分的小手在彼得身上点了一把又一把的火。

彼得揽住哈利的腰一把站起，走向淋浴花洒，将开关拧开，热水喷洒下来将哈利身上的泡沫冲洗了下来，一同下来的还有彼得身上的所有衣服，哈利感受着热水从上冲刷而来的感觉，就是扶着墙壁有些站不住，彼得将身上湿哒哒的衣服全部摆脱之后，立马将哈利环抱到怀中，拿出柜子里的润滑剂，哈利的阴茎在彼得的鼓弄下抬起了头，彼得低头含住哈利胸前的茱萸，彼得一只手托住哈利的腰侧，另一只手鼓弄着哈利的后穴，哈利的双腿夹住彼得的腰，二人的勃起相互碰撞，产生一阵难以言喻的快感，尤其是哈利胸前被彼得的舌头一下又一下的轻轻舔过，后面会阴处的被开垦的刺激加起来让他忍不住一直娇喘着。

好不容易后面能够吃进彼得的三根手指，彼得揉搓了一下自己的阴茎准备进去，他想死哈利的身体了，刚刚进入发现哈利不住地捶打自己，“去你丫的，太大了，疼，进不去的！”

彼得只能安慰地抚摸着哈利的脊背，“宝贝没事的，以前都可以的，放松！”哈利扭动的腰身和小哭腔对彼得来说简直是催情符，他亲吻着哈利的颈脖随后是肩头顺带拍了拍哈利的小翘臀，身下的东西义无反顾地继续探寻着哈利的甬道。

“放...放松你个大头鬼，有种你让我来探你后面，那时候我肯定放松！”哈利怒骂道。

彼得不再理会哈利，一点一点地推送着自己，哈利受不住，放弃了捶打彼得转而开始咬他，当彼得全部挺进去之后，哈利也随即用力一咬，彼得百分百确定自己肩膀的那地方肯定出血了，然而无所谓，哈利带来的快感更甚，彼得开始大幅度地抽送自己起来。

适应了彼得的尺寸之后，哈利终于感觉到了性爱中的快感，搂着彼得脖子再度呻吟了起来。

彼得抱着哈利走向床铺，行走时身下的阴茎每次冲进去去时碾过的点都不在同一处，一到敏感处哈利就用指甲死死掐着彼得的背。

彼得将哈利放置在床铺上后，握住哈利的右脚踝亲吻了一下接下来开始在哈利的腿肚上吮吸轻轻啮咬着留下一道又一道的红痕，然后是大腿，彼得看到哈利的小穴留出黏糊糊的液体，眼中眸色深沉了许多，然后是虔诚的的吻上哈利的小肚子将自己的性器再次插入哈利体内，密密麻麻的将哈利全身留下红痕，哈利一次又一次地被彼得顶弄的时候差不多次次顶到最深处，哈利被彼得摆弄着跨坐在他身上，哈利看到自己身上全都是惨不忍睹的红痕时觉得有些好笑。

“彼得帕克，你...是没吃饭吗？”哈利有气无力地问道。

彼得挑了挑眉，一个冲刺顶的哈利不禁再一次娇喘起来，“哈利，你是怎样产生这样的误解的呢？”

彼得将哈利再次压入身下，毫不客气地抬起哈利的大腿，大幅度进入且频率加快。

哈利只能一声一声地娇喘着，“我..的意思是...你吃...了饭..他丫的..把我身上..咬成这幅鬼样子？”哈利开始变得更加无力起来。

彼得轻笑，他很“抱歉”自己误会了哈利的意思。

哈利觉得自己一定会被彼得弄死在床上的，天哪，他都射了多少次了。

哈利抚摸着自己身上人律动的脊背，“我害怕...”他忽然对彼得这样说道。

彼得又一个深挺，随后吻上了哈利，嘴唇迁移到哈利的耳边，“不要怕哈利，我在！”终于，他射了出来。

哈利累的什么力气都没有了，彼得再次把哈利带去浴室洗澡了。

第二天清晨，彼得看着在自己怀里睡得香甜的家伙，选择性遗忘了脖子上还有背上的伤痕以及同感，他拨开哈利的小碎发，在哈利的额头上留下了深深一吻，这一次，我不会再犯同样的错了哈利，我爱你！

下午公司突然其来要召开的董事会让彼得摸不着头脑，会议席上一直空着一个位子，董事们都安静地坐在位置上沉默不语，彼得皱着眉，如果没有错的话，这个位置应该是多出来的吧？

“菲丽西娅，这个位置应该是多余的吧？怎么这么粗心，把这个位置撤下去。”彼得准备吩咐女秘书叫人把这个位置搬走，菲丽西娅张了张嘴准备说些什么。

“谁说它是多余的，如果没有错的话，彼得帕克，你坐错了位置，那才是你的位置，搬走了你要坐地上去吗？”语气中的嘲讽可见一斑。

彼得难以置信地望向那个声音的主人，他推门进来，身上穿着考究的西装三件套，一头金发被梳得整整齐齐，灰蓝色的眼睛里不再是熟悉的感觉。

“如果没有记错的话，我才是奥斯本集团的董事长才对吧，帕克先生？”哈利微笑着再度开口向彼得说道。

彼得深吸了口气，从主位上退了下来坐向那个多出来的位置。

会议的内容彼得一句也没有听进去，他只是盯着那个坐在最上席中心的人，眼中是不可置信。

恍惚还记得昨天晚上的疯狂，今日全然变了样。

彼得不知道会议怎样结束的，自始至终他都只盯着那个嘴角啫着一抹微笑的小少爷。

当董事们都退场了之后，会议室只剩他们两个人，哈利将一份文件甩到彼得面前，“彼得帕克我们离婚吧！你自由了！”

彼得看向哈利的眼神深邃了起来，“我们离婚吧！”彼得脑海中回响着这句话，哈利要和他离婚。

第三章

彼得的视线一直停在哈利身上，那一句离婚仿佛在街边时听到的极速前进的摩托在要刹车时轮胎摩擦地面的刺耳声，让彼得觉得那样无法忍受。

彼得的双手撑着漆黑的桌面，站了起来颀长的身姿带着压迫性，上半身前倾慢慢靠近眼前的哈利，抬起手掌轻易地扣住哈利哈利被高领衬衫遮住纤细的颈脖，“不要闹，哈利。”彼得靠近哈利地耳边低沉的嗓音带着无奈的宠溺感。

哈利微笑着偏过头，向侧边走开，从彼得的掌控范围内离开。

“我是认真的，而且我也知道你等这一天等了很久不是？”

哈利踩着会议室的地毯在彼得周围踱步，优雅的像一只猫。

“一开始你就不想和我在一起的，现在对你来说是解脱了，我觉得你应该感谢我的不是吗？”

彼得看着哈利走向会议室那被工整规划为一块一块的格子窗边，逆着光，彼得只看见哈利的瘦削的背影。

“你都想起来了？”彼得紧缩着眉头，语气不确定地问道。

“很抱歉，没有。”哈利转过身耸了耸肩故意语带惋惜道。

“正是什么都不记得才敢这样决绝地和你摊牌，毕竟原来的那个哈利那么爱你，放你走，真不知道他的表情会是怎么样，顺带提一句，真是万幸记不起来了那些爱你的记忆，那感觉可真好。”哈利歪着头一脸庆幸道。

彼得紧攥着拳头，一双棕色大眼睛里的蜜糖悉数融化在一起变为更加浓重的颜色，死死地盯着彼得。

“你为什么要这么生气？少了一个泄欲工具也不值当你这样啊，彼得帕克。”哈利漫不经心地扫过脸色难看的彼得。

彼得的头部像是经历了一锤重击，余震嗡嗡作响。宽厚的嘴唇张张合合，“你？...”

“要想人不知，废话就应该少说点，尤其还是在一个有监控的地方。”哈利抬起头与彼得直接对视。

彼得仿佛能看见哈利灰蓝色的眼睛像是一片平静的大海，望向自己时毫无感情。他不由地心慌起来。

彼得记起那一次自己在诺曼病床边，周围空无一人，看着当初强势地将自己逼得毫无退路要强的奥斯本，现如今在病魔的折磨下奄奄一息，彼得的心中划过一股无名的快感。

“我知道你能干，奥斯本集团交到你和哈利手中我很放心”

“哈利是我亏欠最多的人，他是个好孩子，希望你能在接下来好好对他。”

诺曼絮絮叨叨地向彼得交代着自己的身后事，一桩桩一件件，在看到彼得嘴角扬起的那个嘲讽的笑时，话语戛然而止。

“对你来说我不过是可以随便摆布的傀儡对不对？”彼得顺着诺曼消散的话音接了下去。

“你窃取了我父亲所有的劳动成果，占为己有，导致我父亲最后抑郁而终，你却凭借那越发如日中天，奥斯本集团也蒸蒸日上。”

“我的父亲却只能看着自己最好的朋友背叛，无处申辩，诺曼奥斯本，你这样肆意妄为，当真是所有血管里流淌着资本家的残忍。”

诺曼瞪大眼，不可置信地望着彼得。

“对，我知道那件事，真可惜没能早点发现。”

“再说说接下来，你是怎样拆散我和格温的，你带着你廉价的好心以本叔的治疗费为开端口让我欠下你人情，甚至还想对格温下狠手，就只因为你看到我身上有遗传到父亲的天赋，还有你儿子对我的喜爱，让我不得不屈服选择和他在一起，成为你牵制门肯，守护奥斯本的一枚棋子。”

“可是，你也未免太过自负，你也不想想，我发现了一切不会反击吗？”

彼得身上原本温和的气质全部变为阴冷严酷。

“在你要走之前，我就好心提醒你，哈利那样爱我，奥斯本基本上都已经落入了我的手中，我知道那是你的心血，想象一下我坐在你位置上的样子。”

诺曼粗喘着气浑身抖动的看着彼得，浑浊的眼中尽是怒火。

“刚才你竟然希望我好好照顾哈利？在我从小到大的记忆中，哈利对你来说不过是一个流淌着和你相同血液的人，你对他向来不假辞色，把当初难产逝去奥斯本夫人的错全部怪于他身上，毫不犹豫地将他丢到异国他乡整整八年之久，我是应该感慨一句虎毒不食子吗？”

诺曼只能愤怒地盯着彼得，“无论我怎么样对哈利，他是奥斯本的接班人，这一身份毋庸置疑！什么样的事情他都得受着，轮不到你来对我说教！”说完这句话，诺曼开始大声咳嗽起来。

彼得知道自己一定是疯了，可是他那时候就是想看见诺曼那难看的脸色“你不用担心，他永远都会是奥斯本唯一的接班人我会保证这一点，我很爱他的身体，他可是我最好的泄欲工具，真是要感谢你才是！”

诺曼连抬起手的力气都没有了，“你这个疯子！”

“都是被你逼疯的，说句实话，你可是居功至伟啊！现在奥斯本在我手中，门肯早就被我解决了，看看你现在的样，孤家寡人一个，我奉劝你最好不要说些什么，要不然我会毫不犹豫地毁了奥斯本，毕竟它不是我的心血。”

彼得只记得那天下午自己最好留给诺曼一个冰冷的背影，当天晚上诺曼就过世了，彼得并没有得到自己想要的那一种感觉，他并不因此而感到快乐，他不敢面对那一双灰蓝色眼睛的主人，他无数次催眠自己，那是诺曼应得的结局，至于哈利......

彼得那时候不知道自己对哈利那纠结的感情，他不知道那是爱，即使内心隐约可以猜到，也拒绝去承认，因为他不能去爱哈利奥斯本，是的，他在自欺欺人。

“不是那样的！”彼得将哈利抵在窗户上，哈利能够感受到背后金属条框硌着自己的感觉。

彼得将脸埋于哈利的颈部，“不是那样的，哈利，我是真的爱你！”

哈利轻笑着，连带着抖动着肩膀，“我看你充其量就是爱‘上’我！”

哈利叹气地将彼得推开，走向会议桌将文件夹里的照片一把甩到彼得身上，那一沓照片散落在彼得脚边，彼得低头看见那是自己和格温曾经的亲密照，在全校师生面前拥吻，他亲昵给格温围好围巾，还有他们一起用餐时的微笑曾经甜蜜的初恋一张张在自己脚下。

“知道当初我为什么会出车祸吗？”哈利笑意盈盈地望着彼得，“因为看见自家老公和初恋女友你侬我侬，那时候的哈利看到了受不了，一气之下开车，就这样遇到了车祸，哦，我可以帮你找找你们在餐厅吃法时那甜蜜氛围的照片。”哈利说着转身再次将文件夹翻动。

彼得从背后抱住哈利，将哈利的手按住，“哈利，你相信我好不好，我爱你。”彼得的声音只有叹息。

哈利愣了愣，“原来的哈利可能会心软因为他渴望相信，再把你甩开，现在的我只会一个字都不相信，然后懒得把你挣开。”

彼得只能把哈利搂得更紧，“哈利，我是真的爱你，你感受不到吗？这几天，嗯？”

“感受不到，所以我们还是好聚好散吧，当不成夫夫，我们可以退而求其次，炮友也行，你身材不错，耐力也挺好，昨天晚上我还是很尽欢的。”

彼得觉得自己要被哈利逼疯了，“我不会和你离婚的。”彼得坚定地说道。

“拜托，我一点也不觉得那小本本的存在有什么必然必要性，再说你离婚了，有钱帅气单身，想找男人找男人想找女人找女人，多自由！和我死磕着干什么，你又不喜欢我，我们奥斯本家欠你一个女朋友，对不起你爸爸，我爸也带着对你的无限愤怒离去了，父债子偿，咱们结婚三年了床单滚得也差不多了，也该厌了才是，这么一算去找你的新生活吧，照片里的女孩看起来不错...”

“哈利，别说了！”彼得将哈利的循循善诱打破，“我不会同意的，你为什么一定要和我离婚呢？”

哈利的身子开始僵硬起来，“因为我害怕啊。”，他回答道。

“你不知道失去了所有记忆的感觉，那种惶恐到甚至觉得自己不应该活在这个世界，你是我看见的第一个人，我至今还记得你那件黑色长风衣，那双灼灼的棕色大眼睛，我应该最信赖你，依赖你的，可是，我发现你总会有躲闪的眼神，你在怕我。”

“随后我在其他人的帮助下开始慢慢接触到了真相，混合着你告知我的一切，我那时就在想，对着一个你没有任何感情的仇人之子还拆了你姻缘线，还能做出这番深情的面孔，而不是选择在昏迷时想办法弄死，顺带收获巨额财富，你也是厉害。”

“当初被逼着和我好，离开自己真正心爱的人，也是难为你了。你为奥斯本做的一切，全公司上下都看在眼里，所以你原有股份是你应得的，不过这公司我真的不能给你，所以只能选择把你解除一切职务，你可以在家里坐着收钱，股东会，不来也没关系，你开心就好，我实在是无法放任你在我身边，因为我不敢肯定你下一步会做什么。”

“还是那句话，我们好聚好散吧，傻哈利爱你那么多年了也不容易，放过自己，放过我。”

“谁告诉你这些。”一直沉默不语的彼得开口问道。

哈利挑了挑眉，“那不重要。”

“是菲丽西娅对吧！”

哈利沉默着没有回答。

“我应该知道的，她是你爸的得力干将，她告诉你你就相信吗？”彼得扳过哈利的身体，双手死死扶住他的肩。

“我不得不信，因为一个错误不能犯两次！”哈利别过脸不愿再看他的脸。

“呵。”彼得忽然放弃了对哈利的钳制，转身准备离开。

看着彼得远去的背影，“等一下！”哈利把他叫住。

彼得停住了脚步，转过头看向哈利。

“喏，你就不能现在把离婚协议书签了吗？”哈利将那薄薄的几张纸递向彼得的方向，一脸纠结道。

彼得闭上眼深呼吸，强压怒火，“如果早知道今天会是这种局面的话，哈利奥斯本，我昨天晚上就应该把你搞死在床上！”

哈利听到彼得重重关门的声音，叹了口气，得亏不知道，要不然这种死法太憋屈了。

MINT(虫绿，下，后篇）（大结局）  
“我可以签那份离婚协议。”彼得推开哈利办公室的大门，看着哈利从文件堆里抬起了头将目光落在自己身上。

彼得身后的菲丽西娅只能以歉意望着哈利，“抱歉，实在是拦不住帕克先生。”她对哈利说道。

哈利摇了摇头，“没事，你先下去吧，没有我的指令谁都不能进来。”

菲丽西娅颔首将门关上，留下办公室内二人对视着。

“很好。”哈利微笑着点了点头放下手中的钢笔，拉出左侧的抽屉，将离婚协议拿出放到桌面上。

“不过我有一个要求。”彼得环手于胸前，一双棕色大眼睛内只有哈利。

“哈，我就知道没那么简单。”哈利从皮椅上起身，“你想要什么？”一双灰蓝色眼睛饶有趣味地望着彼得。

“我想要一场分手炮。”彼得正儿八经地将自己的要求提出。

哈利的眼中是掩饰不住的诧异，常年像是有烟雾缭绕的灰蓝色眼睛此刻变得有些澄澈起来，“就这么简单？”

彼得看着哈利笑得温柔，“对，就这么简单，你愿不愿意？”

“我还以为你应该会像前女友之类的要什么珠宝首饰，金钱补充自己受伤的内心。”哈利从办公桌后走出来，走到离彼得只有几步之遥的地方打趣道。

“那些东西对我来说毫无意义，对我来说有意义的只有你。”彼得看着哈利眼中是溢出来的深情。

“哦，好，那我们废话少说。”哈利耸了耸肩，当着彼得的面开始解开领带，然后是衬衫接下来是...

彼得被哈利的主动震惊到了，随即有些哭笑不得道，“你是有多想和我离婚！”

“如你所见，特别想！”哈利开始解开自己的皮带，“不用担心，这隔音效果挺好的，而且刚刚也吩咐好了不让别人进来的，不用害羞。”哈利顺带开解彼得道，西装裤从哈利的腿上滑下，哈利抬起脚将裤子甩到一旁。

彼得的眼神开始变得危险起来，他将哈利抱入怀中，手探入哈利的底裤揉捏着哈利的翘臀，“你就不怕我操完之后就反悔了？”

哈利的双臂勾住彼得的脖子，“怕啊，可是我相信你同意离婚恐怕是打好什么算盘，我相信你会签的，如果闹到法庭上就不好看了对不对？”哈利的小舌头舔过彼得的耳垂说道。

彼得将手掌绕到前面抓住小哈利，惹得哈利发出色情的一声，“再说，相信你的床技，实在不行当我白嫖你一场，也不吃亏。”哈利补充说明道。

彼得忍无可忍道，“你倒是看得开。”

“嗯哼，谢谢夸奖。”哈利的手指在彼得整理好的棕发中穿梭，“除了等着享受，我也没其他选择啊。”

彼得眼眸暗了暗，将哈利抱到沙发上，“确定要在这？”彼得的手在哈利的全身抚摸着。

“速战速决呗。”哈利的大腿勾在彼得的肩膀上，对他桀然一笑。

彼得的手来到哈利胸前的位置，手掌轻轻擦过哈利的乳珠惹得哈利不禁颤栗起来，“没有润滑剂，不怕伤着？”说完俯身含住哈利的一枚乳头。

哈利小声地呻吟了一下，“你自己想办法解决，要不然，你就蹭蹭不进去好了。”哈利看着伏在自己胸口毛茸茸的脑袋抬了起来，对自己无奈地笑了笑。

“想得美，这可是场持久战。”彼得将哈利的底裤扯下，随意丢在沙发旁，将手指移到哈利唇边，仔细描绘着哈利的唇形，哈利不安生地张嘴一咬，彼得仿佛没有感觉到痛一样，看着哈利吞进自己的指腹，然后是是指节，舌头轻轻扫过，然后吮吸着，灰蓝色眼睛望着自己时，摄人心魄。

这样的哈利让彼得只想狠狠干他几番，让他知道小妖精撩起火的后果。

彼得将手指抽出移到哈利股缝的位置，找准穴口开始探入，转而用自己的唇附上哈利的，肆意在哈利的口中侵略着。另一只手开始解开自己的皮带，跪在哈利的两腿之间。

一吻之后，彼得气喘吁吁地离开了哈利的嘴唇。

彼得手指的戳探之下，哈利忍不住晃动着自己，弄得彼得更加兴奋。

“别乱动！”彼得低沉地说道。

哈利感受到彼得的阴茎被掏出抵在自己大腿内侧，一脸无辜地眨了眨眼，双腿环住彼得的腰，扯着彼得垂下来的领带坐起身不要命地用大腿靠近彼得勃起的地方蹭了蹭，惹得彼得一手拍在哈利的小屁股上，低沉着嗓音说了声胡闹。

哈利选择性忽略，将彼得的领带解开，里面的衬衫被哈利一把用力扯开，扣子散落下来，“脱掉。”哈利咬着唇命令着彼得道。

彼得一个用力扣动着哈利温热柔软的的内壁，哈利不大不小的尖叫了一声，后穴收缩绞动着彼得已经进入的两根手指，惹得彼得眼中的欲火更甚。

“等等！”彼得的声音染上了欲望的味道，手上没有闲着继续探入第三根手指，另一只手握住哈利的阴茎狠狠撸动着，带着惩罚性，手上的茧子擦过哈利阴茎的纹路，惹得哈利眼中开始染上更深的情欲味，嗓子发出婉转色情的呻吟。

哈利只能搂着彼得发出一阵又一阵的娇喘“没...没想到...你自慰能力...也挺不错的...啊！”最后一声尖叫，哈利泄在彼得的手中。

彼得就着哈利的精液不浪费地用来开垦哈利的小菊花，“相信我，无论什么能力都挺不错，要不考虑一下别离婚了？”彼得对哈利挑了挑眉。

“就不！”哈利顺着彼得的脖子一路舔下去，并且坚定地回答道。

准备工作做得差不多了之后，彼得再也无法忍受地将自己勃起的阴茎插入哈利的后穴，一口气捅到最深处，哈利这次完全没有一点防备一口牙隔着衬衫再次咬到彼得肩膀上，彼得呲着牙，“松口！”他对哈利说道。

哈利过了一会松口喘着气，“我他妈咬死你！你个‘鳝变’的！”。

彼得只是吻住哈利热辣的红唇，恍惚可以尝到自己的血腥味，顺便将自己的衣服全部脱掉，双手扣住哈利的纤腰，先小心地退出一半而后再次冲入，哈利顺势在彼得的嘴唇上重重地咬了一口，血液的独有的铁锈味蔓延在二人口中。

即使疼痛，彼得继续在哈利在哈利体内律动着，接下来是一阵又一阵的撞击，每一次拔出都有液体随之流出，交合处一副淫靡的景象，尤其是配上其间撞击的水声。

菲丽西娅叹气地在最早的时候就将耳机戴上了，这一切太特么让人觉得无语了，老板和自己即将要成为前夫的男人交战，啧啧。

当最后结束时，哈利颤颤巍巍扶着茶几下沙发拒绝了彼得的搀扶，抖着腿去办公室里的洗手间，彼得看到哈利随之行走时，后穴中流出的白浊液划过大腿根时，觉得自己某个软下去的部位，又精神了起来。

“要我帮忙吗？”彼得‘好心地’问道。

“要。”

彼得听到哈利那句回答时，立马从沙发上起来，准备扶着哈利进浴室再来一发时。

“桌子上的离婚协议书记得签了啊，签了它就是对我最大的帮忙了，也不枉费我这腰酸背痛一整天了。”哈利推开彼得的手语重心长道。

彼得的手僵直在半空中，一脸呆滞地看着哈利扶着腰走进洗手间，“别忘了签啊！”哈利关上门还嘱托道。

彼得觉得拔*无情这个词就是专门拿来形容哈利来用的，虽然形不达，但神达。

彼得叹气地拿起笔签好字，穿上衣服准备离开，在看到那件扣子全部被扯掉的衬衫，纠结再三，只把外套穿上里面真空，可怜了，外套没有扣子。哈利奥斯本那只野蛮的小野猫！彼得气的牙痒痒。

戴着耳机的菲丽西娅看到老板办公室门被打开，看到老板前夫穿着外套，里面未着片缕，即使极力掩盖还是能若隐若现看到其蜜色的腹肌，抬头向上是一张被咬破咬红的嘴唇。

菲丽西娅讶异地张着嘴盯着彼得离开，我擦，这是被劫色了吗？菲丽西娅被震惊了，难道总裁是扮猪吃老虎攻吗？

这一天奥斯本集团的女员工被一个行走的荷尔蒙撩得春心荡漾，穿西装里面不穿衬衫，引领性感新时尚啊，当然身材要像帕克先生那样好才行！这是她们得出的真理，不过真的是没有想到帕克先生身材这么好，穿衣服显瘦脱衣服有肉啊！可惜出柜了啊！

始作俑者对此一无所知，只是看到那一份离婚协议书露出一个似笑非笑的表情。

彼得待在自己定好的酒店，摇晃着杯中红酒，等待着贵客的到来。

一阵敲门声将房内的平静打破，彼得走过去把门打开，看见哈利一脸冷漠的站在门口，“原来你早就算计好的？”

彼得叹气将哈利拉进房间，哈利一把将彼得的手甩开，毫不客气的坐在沙发上，“说说吧，你到底想干什么！”他盯着彼得说道。

彼得在哈利旁边坐下来紧挨着他，“没什么，就是想干你。”臂弯展开将哈利搂入怀中。

“你就不能有点出息！为了干我不惜这样做，说了夫夫当不成，炮友我也没意见，我现在被赶出奥斯本，你他妈可是很棒棒！”哈利咬牙切齿道 。

“可是，我想有凭有据的干你，哈利，我以奥斯本为聘，你再和我结婚好不好？”彼得吻住哈利松软的脸颊，恳切地说道。

“你和门肯是一伙的？”

“当然不是，可是我有办法扳倒他，然后让你重回总裁职位，而且我愿意成为你的一把助力，相信我。所以我特地派人把你请到我这来。”彼得将哈利的耳尖含在嘴里，含糊不清却又诱惑至极地说道。

哈利扳过彼得的脸，“这么自信，我还是难以理解你为什么一定要和我过不去？你并不喜欢我。”

“我对你的感情用喜欢来形容确实不太贴切，因为我爱你，你是属于我的，而属于我的你，必须要牢牢拴住在我身旁，我才觉得安全！”彼得吻上哈利的红唇，却只是浅尝辄止的轻吻。

离开哈利红唇的彼得看见哈利扬起一抹冷笑，扣住自己的后脑勺，疯狂地吻住自己，一双手在自己身上点火，彼得求之不得回吻，抱起哈利丢到床上，解开自己的浴袍，扒下哈利身上的小皮衣黑短袖还有牛仔裤，将哈利下半身弄得湿软之后，将自己的欲望深埋，哈利看着自己眼神复杂，彼得吮吸着哈利的乳珠，发出湿腻的声音，一个冲刺，引得哈利娇喘连连，看着哈利带着情欲的灰蓝色眼睛，咬住他的嘴唇，“要专心，哈利！”彼得将哈利的红唇变得更加娇艳欲滴后再哈利耳边说道。

哈利只能无力地娇喘，看着彼得把自己的双腿扛在肩上，将自己的后穴完全暴露在其面前，而后是毫不客气地一次又一次深挺，渐渐地哈利昏睡过去了。

再次醒来，已经是半夜了，彼得看见自己臂弯一空，哈利起身拾起自己的浴袍，拿起桌上自己的烟盒和打火机，翘起二郎腿坐在床边，浴袍在哈利身上宽大的不像话，一抬腿，彼得就看见哈利整条裸露在外的长腿，还有胸前被自己蹂躏的红肿的乳头。哈利潇洒地点燃一支烟，低垂着双眸，转过来时，那双灰蓝色的眼睛潋滟生光。

彼得从床上半坐起来，看着哈利相顾无言。

哈利吐出第一口烟雾缓缓开口道，“记得我们第一次就是在酒店里的。”

彼得安静地靠在床头听着。

哈利闭眼轻笑了一声，“我当初是真的喜欢你。”

“那现在呢？”彼得忍不住开口问道。

“现在是不敢喜欢你。”哈利的声音带着些许沙哑，靠着窗台抽起了第二口烟。

“什么时候想起来的？”

“昨天。”

“你还恨我吗？”彼得望着哈利手中那根点燃的香烟，觉得自己烟瘾在鬼鬼作祟。

“不恨了，我们家确实对不起你，再说爱你就用了我那么多力气，再恨你，只怕是要累死了，不过看着你握着格温的手的那一刻，我是恨不得你死。”

“我真的爱你，从很早以前就开始了，不过那时候我蠢罢了，现在我只希望你还在我身边。”彼得无法把视线从哈利身上移开。

“结婚都三年才发现，你确实够蠢的。”哈利别过头，彼得看不清他的表情。

“你高估我了，是五年，我反应了五年才发现的。”彼得轻轻地说道。

“我昨天想起来的时候，我正在开车，忽然看到个人，一阵急刹车，一瞬间，那些东西就填充在我脑子里，也不管我愿不愿意，其实特别难受，如果想不起来，可以洒脱点该有多好。”哈利叹息道。

“我们就该纠缠在一起，哈利，无论你愿意与否，我爱你！”彼得不掩饰自己眼中的情意，直勾勾地望着哈利。

哈利抬眼一望，叹了口气继续自顾自地说， “失忆了的哈利铁了心要和你离婚，因为他看到我的惨剧，所以害怕如果再次爱上你，那可真是傻透了。”

“那他喜欢我吗？或者说，你还爱我吗？哈利。”

“他挺喜欢你的，因为你器大活好而且是他第一眼看到的人，我，不知道...”哈利终于有勇气直视彼得的目光，“可是我想问你你所谓的爱就是用算计来逼我就范吗，彼得帕克？”

彼得微笑，“不是，我只是不想失去你，无所谓算不算计，只是近几年这样，习惯了用最有效的方法来达成目的，你说的没错，我和你父亲一样都是自私自利的人。”

“如果我不答应呢？”哈利挑眉问道。

彼得再次微笑，“我还是会帮你，只不过就要选择慢一点的途径了，我会慢慢等你，在你触眼所及的地方，烦着你，爱着你，杜绝所有想靠近你的人，即使等到我两鬓斑白，满脸都是皱纹，牙齿也脱光了还是要缠着你，即使最后你还是不肯接受我，我也要死皮赖脸的葬在你坟旁边，反正就是要靠近你。”

哈利的眼中闪烁着不知名的光芒，“这么痴情？”

“你不相信我，那我就只能劳烦时光做见证向你展示我的决心，哈利，我爱你！”彼得棕色蜜糖眼仿佛要望到哈利心里去。

哈利光着脚，踩上床，解开浴袍，露出自己赤裸的身体掀开彼得身上的被子，跨坐在彼得身上，恶意的用大腿内侧蹭了蹭彼得抬头的阴茎，“彼，你又硬了。”像是带着鼻音的勾引。

“看着你这样，情难自禁。”彼得伸出手想要抚摸哈利。

“别碰我。”哈利将他的手打开。

彼得皱着眉一脸委屈有隐忍地望着哈利。哈利忍不住笑出声来，“只要你好好回答我的问题，我有办法让你不碰我就能爽到，怎么样？”

彼得看着哈利美好的身体，艰难的点了点头。

“门肯的事你怎么解决？”哈利用手握住彼得的阴茎，小心地抚摸着。

“麦克斯迪伦，他是公司的电力部门设计师，但是所有，啊，设计都被门肯盗用了，啊，哈利。”彼得的欲望在哈利的拨弄下开始膨胀起来。

“哦，我懂了，你要曝光他的黑幕，还有吗？”哈利用力地撸动了一下，彼得蜷着脚趾忍受着这份该死的折磨。

“他栽赃你的事情，我找好了所有证据可以一把推翻，啊，并且可以将公司亏空漏洞全部补齐，让他流落街头，啊，哈利求求你！”彼得双眼充斥着欲火，可怜巴巴地希望哈利允许他的触碰，允许他抚摸亲吻，进入他温暖的甬道。

哈利故作无奈地叹了口气，坐了起来，提起臀瓣将彼得的欲望慢慢吞进，脸上是掩不住的艰难。

“你那尺寸就不能小一点！”哈利抱怨道。

彼得看着哈利吞下自己的欲望时，身体有一种说不出舒适兴奋感，“哦，啊，哈利你别这样说，你明明很喜欢小彼得的！”彼得听到哈利的话后忍不住辩驳道。

哈利冷笑，“对啊，我喜欢它都超过喜欢你这个家伙了！”

“哈利，啊，”哈利在彼得身上开始扭动着腰肢，彼得爱死这种感觉了，“啊，哈利，你这样可...伤我心了，你看我就不单纯的喜欢你的小菊花，我还喜欢你的小屁股，修长的双腿，纤细的腰，只被我采撷的乳珠，漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛，骂起人来辣死人的小嘴，总之你的全部我都喜欢，因为我爱你哈利，我爱你的所有！”

哈利带着‘和善’的笑容，忽然紧缩甬道，弄得彼得猝不及防的射了，“尺寸那么大也没什么用啊，早泄都！”哈利一脸无辜道。

彼得忍无可忍把哈利压在身下，“那我让你知道，哈利，调侃一个如狼似虎，血气方刚的男人性功能上的缺陷会有怎样的下场！”

彼得把哈利的腿彻底打开到最大幅度，看着哈利下半身收缩的流淌着自己精液的小口，不禁干劲十足，再一次将小彼得插入哈利体内，在哈利说出刻薄的话之前，将他的所有话语都化为让自己更加兴奋的娇喘。

“哈利原谅我吧！我不是故意那样粗暴的，只是一个不小心没有控制住自己！”彼得对着哈利诚惶诚恐，小心翼翼，可怜巴巴地说道。

“呵，不小心？昨天是谁说每次听到我的声音就恨不得把我干哭的？”哈利横眉冷对彼得的解释。

“是我，不过哈利我那是因为太爱你了，亲爱的，我们复婚吧！”彼得想要把哈利放到怀里好好揉一把。

“复你个大头鬼，还想复婚？”哈利忍不住想要对彼得吹胡子瞪眼了。

“你说过我帮你解决门肯，你就考虑和我复婚的！”彼得一脸你不能辜负我的样子。

哈利转了转眼珠有些迷糊，“我什么时候说的？”

“就在你被我干的说第六句“不要啊”时候啊！”彼得信誓旦旦道。

哈利受不了的闭上眼，咬牙切齿，“变态啊没事数我喊了多少句什么鬼，门肯还没解决呢，到时候再说！”哈利开始找自己散落到地上的衣服，准备穿上。

“弄好了啊，昨天早就安排好了，今天宝贝你就可以上班看那个老家伙的惨样了！”彼得一脸邀功的挪到哈利面前想蹭一蹭哈利讨赏。

看着那双狗狗眼，哈利无奈了觉得自己不能这么绝情，“那等我心情好吧。”

彼得立马得到希望开心起来。

“哦，对了，我长时期都心情不好，心情好不好的解释权在我手中的啊。”哈利开始套上自己的长裤说道。

“哈利，你这样不厚道！”彼得耷拉着耳朵谴责道！

“我长这么瘦，确实不怎么‘厚’，也懒得和你道，都说了是考虑，天真！”哈利冷笑着披上皮衣外套走了。

看起来彼得帕克的追妻之路无比漫长，但是他还是信心满满，因为他等得起，哪怕要等到白发苍苍，行动迟缓，眼睛眉毛皱成一团，他还是会等下去，因为那是他发誓要永远爱的哈利。

大不了等到下辈子，下下辈子，彼得乐观地想到。  
The end

MINT(虫绿，番外1）  
彼得试图冷静，可是在内心压抑的怒火反噬而来整颗心被烫的焦灼，这一切都源于那个睡完后翻脸不认人的哈利奥斯本！

彼得只能独自驱车开到河边停了下来，打开车门看着沿河岸一片的灯火，将口袋里的烟盒取出，抽出其中一支拨开打火机的盖子，将它点燃，燃烧起的香烟尾部点点闪烁着橘黄色的光芒，彼得吐出一阵白烟，看着河岸对面的霓虹灯光。尼古丁的作用下，彼得望着自己吞吐出来的烟雾，眼中的所有场景变得模糊起来，紧靠着车头，彼得想起当初自己和哈利的一切。

他和哈利相识于童年时期，那时候的哈利就出落的让人移不开眼，他们都说哈利小少爷遗传到了奥斯本夫人的所有特质，那时候的哈利安静又美好，父亲的漠不关心让他习惯性陷于沉默中，且一直没有同龄人和他一起玩耍过，那时候出现的彼得温暖了哈利的童年时光，相应的哈利也惊艳彼得的那一段岁月，因为彼得确实没有见过比哈利更好看更像小精灵的人。

彼得稍长于哈利，因此总是拿出一副大哥哥的样子，对哈利各种照顾，习惯性地总是要把哈利护于自己那时候也没几两肉的身后，他喜欢这样照顾哈利的感觉，因为让自己倍有成就感，即使八年后再次重逢时，他也总是下意识地想要保护哈利，在看到哈利依旧单薄的身体时，彼得很是心疼，同时也庆幸自己已经足够强壮可以保护自己最好的朋友，哈利在他的生命中缺席了八年，可是那个最重要的位置也在为他保留着，没有为什么，只因为他是哈利。

褪去了儿时童稚感的哈利，从那一朵看起来就美丽无比的花苞，随着八年的时光缓缓绽放开来，舒展张开自己的花瓣，此时的哈利仿佛带着醉人的芬芳，轻轻一碰就会染上他独有的香气，彼得看着那个戴着墨镜，笑起来有两道细纹展现在嘴边的两颊上，全身上下都是考究的服装的哈利，站在阳光下随便一个场景落在照相机里每一帧都是可以放到时尚杂志当封面撑门面的那一种。

彼得看着自己全身上下都是那样简单朴素，从来没有感受过门户分别的彼得，在那一刻恍惚感觉到了什么自卑的感觉，那时候的彼得帕克还只是个不修边幅的毛头小子，还会傻笑，整天都乐呵呵，唯一心烦的就是与格温短暂的空白冷静期，那是他冲冲撞撞的第一段恋情，无论怎样还是心存着幻想，想要复合。

那时候的毛头小子还坚定着自己的感情方向，确信格温是自己一辈子的爱。

后来一切被趴在他身上醉酒的哈利搅动的变了样子，即使身上充斥着酒气，哈利还是闻起来那样清新美丽，背着哈利的彼得听见哈利在自己耳边的喃喃自语，“死彼得，不等我就喜欢上了别人，我特么想了你那么多年，结果你就喜欢上了别人，枉我喜欢你喜欢这么久！”

彼得僵直着后背，停下了步伐，哈利竟然喜欢自己？

“哈利？”彼得不可置信地轻轻喊道。

哈利许久都没有搭话，久到彼得以为他睡着了，“彼得。”他听到哈利趴在他背上喊着自己的名字。

“嗯！”彼得背着哈利再度行走，回应道。

“彼得。”哈利再度喊道。

彼得无奈地微笑，再度回应“嗯！”

彼得背着哈利一直回应着他的呼唤，彼得觉得自己一定是在犯傻，可是却没有停止。

彼得的心绪开始从那一天开始混乱，每每看见哈利时，总是抑制不住想起他的那句“喜欢”，彼得对哈利的定义停留不在恋人的位置，那时候。他还固执的认为自己喜欢着格温，却又控制不住想见哈利的冲动，每次在哈利的邀约下都是点头答应。

每当哈利那一双灰蓝色的眼睛望着自己时，心中都是一滞，彼得无比厌恶自己这种明知道对方心意却故意闭口不言，心里还在为对方的感情暗自窃喜，这样的自己恶劣至极，甚至还感觉鄙劣不堪，可是就是忍不住，那时候彼得还没发现自己其实早就喜欢上了哈利，只当是虚荣。

彼得甚至通过了奥斯本集团的招聘考核，虽然是个职场小菜鸟，可是却对完成项目的敏感性与精准度都极高，并且由于哈利的缘故，一步步开始稳定下来，也可以更频繁地见到哈利，彼得永远都记得那次在公司电梯门开，里面的那人对他粲然一笑，唇红齿白，瘦削的身材可以支撑各种衣服，那一刻所有光芒仿佛都聚焦在哈利身上，彼得只觉得心一直剧烈地抨击着自己的胸膛，彼得知道不能再这样下去了。

当他鼓足勇气决定和格温一同出国时，本叔病倒了，巨额的医疗费对他来说简直是不可能的事，那时候诺曼对他伸出了援手，只是提出要求希望他能继续留在奥斯本，彼得心存感激，别无他法只能向格温说抱歉，却没有想到一辆极速冲出的车向正在车道另一边向自己走来的格温，格温花容失色连忙躲过，可是下一秒车子转过头再一次向格温撞去，彼得瞬间明白了这是有预谋的，格温措手不及被撞倒，彼得立马跑过去，司机发现有别人在，立马逃逸了，彼得抱着格温拨打医院的急救电话，暗自下定决心要查出真相。

可是真相最后自己找到了他，亚当，那名深得诺曼相信的秘书一身西装笔挺，走到彼得面前，对着在医院椅子上坐着的彼得说“奥斯本先生希望你能够一心一意地对待工作，还有哈利少爷。这一次，是个警告，也算是一个意外。”

一切已经没有什么疑问了，格温并未有大碍，否则彼得帕克万死难辞其咎。彼得欠着奥斯本一个人情，却唯独不觉得自己欠着哈利什么所谓的感情，他只觉得自己即使有心动，可是也只是毫无意义的心动罢了，现在的他为病床上的格温心急如焚，所以这样固执地想着。然而彼得也知道，格温是无辜的不能把她牵扯进来，彼得将最后异地恋的选择彻底放弃。他想，他不爱哈利。

在憔悴地忙完这一切苦累时，彼得一反常态地主动进入了酒吧，喝醉的只剩一丝理智，鬼使神差他给哈利打了个电话，迷迷糊糊地他看见哈利坐在了自己旁边，他酒醒了几分，却还是胡言乱语抱住哈利，他不爱他，彼得在心里默念道。

哈利只能叹气，为了彼得不被梅婶骂，把他带到了酒店，顺带还给梅婶打了个电话说彼得要加班，忙完一切后，坐在瘫倒在床上，一身酒气的彼得旁。刚刚碰到彼得脸庞的手就被彼得捉住，一个翻身把哈利压在身下，彼得粗鲁地霸占着哈利，一点也不温柔地，在草草扩张之后就进去，听到哈利带着痛苦的哭腔喘息却还在迎合着自己，原本野蛮的彼得，放弃了自己想要狠狠蹂躏哈利的想法，开始慢慢放慢自己的节奏。

彼得恨一无所有的自己，恨在动情之时贪恋哈利柔软的自己，一切都只是交易，为了本叔，为了格温，彼得看着累倒在旁边睡着的哈利，这样催眠着自己。

第二天醒来，彼得一直盯着枕边的哈利看，在哈利睁开朦胧的睡眼时，“我们在一起吧，哈利。”，彼得对哈利说道。

原本灰蓝色眼睛里的睡意瞬间消失，取而代之的是的不可置信的惊喜，“彼得，你不用因为昨天晚上的错误而这样的，我们可以忘了它的。”哈利蹙着眉，理智尚存地说道。

彼得将哈利搂在自己怀里，手将哈利按在自己的肩膀上，“我们在一起吧，哈利，不为别的，我们要在一起的。”

许久之后，哈利嗯了一声。

彼得从来没有对哈利说过喜欢，他一直克制着自己，不能把感情当真，他不能爱上哈利，几次三番地抑制，只会换来彼得总会在空闲下来的时候脑海中浮现的全是哈利的样子。于是彼得只能更加努力地将自己投入到工作中去。哈利还抱怨过，彼得绝对是最不解人意的男朋友，最后被彼得强吻着摁倒在床上。多么可笑，彼得一直坚定自己不爱哈利，却总是对哈利产生欲望，爱欲不可分离对于彼得来说，可是他拒绝相信这一点，因为诺曼对他的伤害不仅于此，还有的是那些父辈的恩怨。

彼得最终在诺曼的示意下决定向哈利求婚，彼得记得那一天哈利开心地像一个小孩子，可是成为合法夫夫之后，彼得发现开心的其实不止哈利一人。彼得只能选择将自己与哈利疏远，因为每一次靠近哈利，彼得就会深陷其中无法自拔。

哈利每次在公司总是看到一直忙于工作的彼得，只能垂下眸，回到自己办公室，陪着熬夜加班的彼得度过一个又一个天明，有时候实在困，哈利就趴在桌子上睡着了。

公司里都流传着“拼命夫夫”的故事，彼得在一次偶然间，看到趴在办公桌上睡着的哈利，心里泛起一片酸涩，将自己的西站外套脱下盖到哈利身上。

“为什么不回家睡呢？”彼得对被自己披衣动作惊醒的哈利问道。

“你那么忙，我也不好意思偷懒，只能也一起工作陪着你了，再说你不在我身边睡，我有点不安稳。”哈利浅笑着回答道。

后来彼得难得的会准时上下班，带着哈利一起回家，在夜晚沉浸在与哈利的肉体欢愉中，旁人看来，才开始像一对恩爱的夫夫。

彼得不做任何抵抗，任凭自己掉入那份感情中哈利是无辜的，彼得清楚地知道，直到哈利知晓了最初的全部。

那天哈利坐在沙发上，脸色很难看，躲过自己的亲吻，“彼得帕克，你真是个懦夫！”哈利看着自己的眼中尽是悲戚。

彼得无法辩驳，只能看着哈利，沉默不语。

“原来我自以为是上天眷顾的感情，不过是来自一个自私专制父亲的威胁，和一个深爱着别人的懦夫的妥协而已。”

“我真是个笑话，被骗了这么久，一开始我以为你是因为那次在酒店心怀愧疚所以才选择和我在一起的，结果...没想到啊，没想到，你只不过是顺势而为罢了，在你向我求婚之时，我以为你是被我打动了所以才选择要和我共度余生。”

“我以为我对你的那些感情，你好歹也是看见了，结果呢？你只是为了顺应我爸的指示罢了，对吧？难怪你总是沉迷于工作，因为你压根就不想看到我对不对？你欠着我父亲人情，关心着你前女友，所以甘愿做一切，哪怕是和一个根本不喜欢的人在一起。”

“和我在一起恶心到你了是吧？你可以直接跟我说明一切的，为什么要隐瞒呢？你不说那句在一起，说出一句我一点也不喜欢你，我一定不会纠缠着你的，可是你就那样利用着我的喜欢。”

“你觉得我不会受伤吗？对这一切？”

“哦，我忘了，你根本就不喜欢我的啊，像你这样的人哪里会管一个你毫不在意人的感受，你和我父亲一样都是自私自利的人。”

“我会记着你对我做的一切，既然你甘心待在奥斯本，追逐你的权力，随你，只不过我不会轻易放过你的，那结婚证只要存在一日，你就不要想去和初恋情人光明正大的在一起，总要付出点代价不是？”

彼得想要解释，可是他不知道从何说起，并且哈利已经不想理他。哈利说的没有错，自己和诺曼没有什么区别，都是自私自利的人罢了。

格温的回来更是给了彼得看清内心感情的机遇，彼得内心残存的那催眠轰然倒塌，握住自己坚信喜欢的人的手，却毫无半点波澜，想到的却只是哈利。彼得无比坚定自己的内心，在格温惊讶的眼神下放开她的手，祝她和未婚夫有一个美好的未来。

彼得不知道该怎样和哈利破镜重圆，在哈利内心根深蒂固的都只是自己虚与委蛇哈利不愿意见他，每一次看哈利都是在夜深人静时，偷偷在哈利在外的酒店套房内的摄像头，隔着电脑屏幕，轻轻触碰那张无法触及的脸，甚至是自渎，这很变态，可是彼得忍不住。

没想到的是在同一天，彼得确认自己心意的那一天，哈利出车祸了，彼得心如刀绞，他觉得自己在手术室外窒息到要晕厥，最后看着昏迷不醒的哈利，却不禁在脑海中浮现出一个诡异的想法，要是哈利无法醒过来多好，这样他就会好好待在自己身边，没有那些过往。

彼得日日守在哈利身边，一言不发，只是看着躺在自己面前的哈利心满意足，彼得觉得自己是有多傻才会让别的东西懵逼自己的双眼，阻碍自己发现对哈利的感情。

一个月的守候，最终看到哈利慢悠悠睁开的眼睛时，彼得做好了在哈利鄙夷的眼神中走出病房，这一段的守候时光就此过去，接下来，彼得准备用尽一切方法求得哈利原谅，这是在刚开始就计划好的，可是没有想到的是，哈利失忆了。

一双灰蓝色的眼睛带着打探的意味，“我们很熟吗？”，他这样开口问道。

那一刻，彼得想，他可以和哈利重新开始了，没有那些乱七八糟的，有的是一个终于认清自己内心的彼得帕克，即使他现在西装革履周旋于老狐狸之间，可是还是像当初那个毛头小子一样傻，他不吝啬的对哈利说“我爱你！”，将哈利应得的一切都给他，并且这是只属于他的哈利，只能在他给的记忆中，游荡在自己的世界里。

可是万万没想到，那个自己悉心照顾的哈利，不受任何的影响，竟然在知道一切之后要和自己离婚，彼得知道当初哈利没有和自己断绝关系，还是残存着些许感情的，爱是累积的，不爱也是，这么多年，彼得了解哈利。现在的哈利却有些看不懂了。

无论怎样，彼得都不会放任哈利想要离开自己的行为，无论用什么方法，哈利只能是他的。

一推门看见自己的前夫坐在自己办公室的椅子上，一只钢笔在手中打转，一双棕色眼睛也在听见开门声之后直在自己身上打转，哈利不知道该表达出什么感情，最主要的是要做出什么回应。只能淡定地把门带上，走向自己的位置。

“你在这干什么？”哈利望着一片玻璃背景透过的光被打散匀落在彼得身上，灰蓝色的双目微微挑起，藏青色的西装更显得他肤色白皙。

“我刚刚被从出差中回来，马上想看到你，如果这个答案让你满意的话。”彼得向哈利招了招手，示意哈利靠近。

哈利扬起了嘴角“没想到你效率挺快的，这个项目预计应该半个月完成的，结果一个半星期就搞定了？”

彼得看见靠近自己的哈利，一把揽到自己怀里，哈利没有一点点防备地跌坐在彼得的大腿上。彼得用手箍住哈利的腰腹，暧昧地在哈利的尖耳旁呼气，“我想你了。”嗓音中是温柔和缱绻。

哈利下意识地缩了缩肩膀，彼得的下巴搭在他肩上，宽厚的手掌游走在在自己上半身，最后双臂环抱住他，低下头在哈利的颈边深深地嗅了一口，感到心安之后才将头抬起。

“不看着你，又没好好吃饭，身上没几两肉了都。”叹息着轻轻咬了一口哈利的耳尖。

哈利低垂着眼睑没有说话，任由彼得湿润的舌尖自上而下舔过自己的后颈，“我这么多天不在，想我了没？”彼得忍不住开口问道。

“你不在，求之不得！”哈利的回答让彼得搂住哈利的手臂一僵。

彼得讨好的蹭了蹭哈利柔软的脸颊，“别这样哈利，我怪伤心的。”

哈利只是冷笑了一身，没有再做说明，双腿被迫张开股缝靠近彼得的裆部，有个硬邦邦的东西顶着，饶是二人做过许多次，可是现在的哈利对彼得这种流氓行径也还是有些羞赧，深吐出一口气强装镇定，“你...”

“在外地的时候一直就想着你，你可真狠心！”彼得的手捏了哈利的翘臀一把，手指放到了哈利的皮带处。

“就这么把我派到外面去，也不知道不看着你，我心里有多不踏实！”

“担心着你，想着你。还一个电话都不打给我！打给你也总是敷衍了事！嗯？”彼得轻巧地将哈利的皮带解开，将西装裤缓缓往下褪。

“为什么要想你？”哈利背对着彼得无法探查哈利的表情，语气中没有半分感情道。

“就知道你嘴硬，可是，我想你啊，每次想到你不在我身边我就很惶恐。”彼得的另一只手也没有闲着，将自己的裤链解开揉搓着自己的欲望，熟稔地将早就在无数次实战经验后在办公室储备好的润滑剂在抽屉中拿了出来。

“这几年不足以让你看到我的决心吗，哈利？”彼得的食指就着润滑剂探入哈利后穴中，惹来哈利浑身轻颤了一下。

“我要不是相信你也不会让你担任现在的职务，更不会让你像现在一样为所欲为！啊，轻点！”哈利捉住彼得的手臂，后仰着头靠在彼得肩膀上。

彼得恶意地将手指在哈利的后穴搅动，“那其他的呢，亲爱的？譬如，我这几年不间断的求婚，你要何时应允呢？”

“说了，等我心情好！啊...”哈利受不了彼得对敏感点的戳弄。

“那哈利，你现在快乐吗？”彼得将欲望的尖头对准哈利的后穴，小心的感受着穴口的收缩。

“费什么话，你明明知道我不会承认什么的，要么做，要么滚！”哈利粗喘着气说道。

彼得眼眸暗了暗，“宝贝这可是你要求的，不要后悔！”

彼得毫无顾忌地一点一点探入哈利的甬道，里面的松软紧致让彼得的思念得到了抚慰，在哈利完全适应自己的尺寸之后，扣住哈利的腰腹大力地顶弄着。

哈利有些承受不住地双手撑住面前的桌面，面色由于体内抽动的阴茎摩擦着内壁带来的快感染上情欲的潮红。

一阵电话响打破了室内的旖旎，哈利只能颤抖地将免提打开，然后“总裁，我这里有几份比较紧急的资料要向您报告？”女秘书谨慎的声音让处于座位上享受尴尬性事的哈利，只能强咬住下唇，嗯了一声，撑在桌上的手不得不腾出来，按在彼得腿上，示意他安分点。

哈利皱着眉听着女秘书对几份文件的报告，彼得小心眼的想到哈利的绝情，在安分了几分钟之后，继续大幅度地在哈利体内穿插着，顶入最深处，还过分地碾过哈利的敏感点。

哈利只能强忍着，用力在彼得的大腿上掐着，时不时发出句“嗯”，最后在彼得逗弄下只得用自己强装镇定地声音，表示文件先放在菲丽西娅那，等下带回家再仔细斟酌一下。

彼得眼疾手快地将电话挂上，贴近哈利的脸颊，落下一个吻，最后却被转过头的哈利张口咬在脸颊上。

对于这样的小野猫，彼得当真是无能为力！只能带着脸上专属于哈利的印记以及被掐青的大腿，一脸如沐春风地回到办公室，其间忽略无数探究的眼神。

漫长的追妻之路已经将彼得的耐心养得极好了，他一直死命尝试各种能够让哈利心情好最后答应自己求婚的方法，结果...全部失败。甚至乎还在房事做了一半，半引诱着眼角带着潮红情欲的哈利答应，最后被扑倒以骑乘式告终，虽然彼得也乐在其中，但是结局是悲惨的，哈利再也不允许他的靠近长达三个月之久，要不是自己非凡的个人魅力（其实就是为了老婆不要脸...），恐怕再也近不了哈利身了。

二人一直维持着“纯洁的”肉体关系以及上下级关系，彼得愿意累死累活的让老婆各种奴隶，虽然还是没能转正，但是希望总归还是要有的，毕竟彼得还是相信哈利对他有感觉的。

可是一切都在那个晚上变得不同，当彼得打着瞌睡开门迎接一脸绯红的哈利时，立马瞌睡走了四分之三，哈利难得主动地把自己推倒在沙发上，张开双腿跨坐在他腿上，修长的手指解开原本有些松垮领口下的衬衫扣，整个敞开的衬衫可见其间乍泄的春光。

没有任何言语，哈利的红唇贴上彼得的，在细细尝出哈利口腔中龙舌兰酒的味道后，彼得看着哈利离开了自己的嘴唇随即开始准备脱下外衣和衬衫。

“哈利？你今天这是要？”彼得有些摸不着头脑地问道。

“看不出来，我喝醉了吗？”哈利扬起一抹诱惑的微笑拿起彼得的手掌贴入自己的胸口，慢慢再贴近彼得的耳廓旁，“我们做吧，这不是你想要的吗？”饮酒后的朦胧性感的嗓音夹杂着引诱的味道。“最新的吞并案，辛苦你了。”

彼得棕色的双眸闪烁出不知名的感情，僵坐着没有任何动作，只是双掌抚摸着哈利圆润的肩头，连带着将哈利褪至一半的衬衫扯上。

“哈利，有的时候看到你这样故作姿态的样子，我真想把你做死过去算了。”彼得的语气低转轻喃，像是絮絮情语。

哈利的睫羽轻轻颤动，抬眼时笑得无所谓，“我们之间的关系不就应该是这样吗？你为我做事，我为你奉献出身体做泄欲工具，或者也可以另一个层面说，你渴望抒发欲望，我需要一根按摩棒，两全其美不是吗？”

彼得闭上眼睛，只靠着指尖的触感，一个个地将哈利的衣扣扣上。

“每次和你做的时候，我很想把你揉入体内，在啮咬你的时候真的想把你吞吃入腹，就连现在我也想把你做死在这每一块可能的空间里，沙发，浴室，餐厅亦或是阳台...”

“真的很想很想，不是所谓的私欲，只是因为爱你所带来的渴望与你交缠。”在为哈利扣上衣扣时，彼得的手忍不住在颤抖。

“可是，我不能，因为如果现在和你做的话，只怕会坐实了我们之间的没有丝毫感情交易的伪实。那不是真的！”

“我喜欢和你的每一次交缠，我喜欢你美丽冷漠的双眼为我染上情欲，全身上下只为我泛红留下专属于我的烙印。因为我爱你。”

“我渴望与你的每一次触碰，最好是在婚姻的束缚里，因为我的心眼很小，我想要和你捆绑在一起，只希望你唯一合法的伴侣是我，此生余年在婚姻的坟墓里相互依偎取暖，因为我爱你！”

“我想要看见你躺在属于我们房间的大床上，可以赤裸着全身，只以L’HOMME PRADA做睡衣在我身下只为我绽放出别样的风情，然后你诱人犯罪的哭腔勾引我一次又一次地沉沦在你的美好中，你再哭泣着求我放过你。我爱你的身体，因为我爱你，爱你的所有。我粗暴野蛮地占有你，建立在你也愿意的基础上。”

“我很贪心，我不止需要你的身体，我还要你胸膛里那颗跳动的心属于我。我想要你不是这样的方式。”彼得将掉落在地毯上的外套拾起，披在哈利身上。

“我知道曾经的算计那样鄙劣不堪，我承认，愿意签下离婚协议书是因为我自信有能力让你重新回到我身边我也希望能够以另一个开始来启程我们的人生，因为我渴望在每一次睡梦中醒来时，枕边是你安详的睡容，细碎的晨光透过窗帘忍不住靠近你金色的碎发，我做错了很多，可是我爱你，真的！”

“我不希望你误会我们之间的关系，我愿意帮你做任何事，都是免费的，只要你想要什么，告诉我就行了！”

彼得看着安静注视自己的哈利，手指轻轻绕弄着他的金发。

“对不起哈利，为之前的所有，我不该如此愚钝看不透自己的心。”

“我想要和你有一个新的开始，可是我不应该在最初就以算计的心态来对你，我很抱歉哈利。”

“我说过，我愿意等你一辈子，哪怕是等到下辈子，下下辈子，因为恐怕那时候我还会庆幸能够在来生再次与你相遇相伴相知最后相守。”

“你是我唯一想要的那个人，哈利。相信我，没有任何按摩棒比得上我，没有任何人比得上你，只要你想要什么，告诉我一声就好，因为你是我最最宠爱的老婆大人！就算以前是，现在暂时不是，可是将来一定会是的，哈利！我爱你！”彼得在哈利的额边轻轻一吻。

哈利就那样安静地望着彼得，灰蓝色双眼垂下眼睑，不知在思索着什么，“说白了就是不做咯！哼！”哈利最后带着冷哼离去了。

彼得觉得自己这样做是对的，因为他遵从本心，他试图以退为进，结果改变却让他陷入僵局。

哈利开始和一个名媛约会，二人总是有说有笑，自己却只能沉浸在无穷无尽地文件中，听着那个大小姐在哈利面前杠铃般的笑声而痛苦不堪。

彼得在哈利的无视之下苟延残喘了两个月，最后等来哈利要结婚的消息，那一刻彼得觉得一口老血哽在喉咙里，半天也吐不出来。哈利给一些必要的人发好了请柬，包括梅姨，可是唯独没有自己的份……

当听到梅姨的那一句哈利要再婚了时，彼得痛苦地看着那张典雅的请柬，看着梅姨眉开眼笑说“哈利总算是开窍！”

“那女的哪有我好！”彼得忍不住吐槽道！

梅姨愣了愣，“你说哪个女的？”

“就是那个要和哈利结婚的对象！长得一看就知道不勤俭持家！”彼得忿忿不平道。

“你知道哈利的结婚对象？”梅姨试探性地问。

“不就是那个笑得跟杠铃一样的大小姐，一看就知道哈利是昏了头才会和这样的人结婚！”彼得一开始是不相信的，虽然公司里有传风言风语，直到现在爆出结婚的事情彼得才只能这样面对这样不堪的事实。

梅姨纠结了几下，最后只能默默地看着身上带着无处安放酸味的侄子摔门走开。

哈利迷迷糊糊地醒来，发现自己身处陌生之地，而入眼的第一个人就是，或许应该说是又是彼得帕克。

“你要干什么！”哈利坐起身忍无可忍地问道。

“我的目的很明显，阻止你结婚！”彼得棕色大眼睛透出几丝阴沉道。

“阻止我结婚对你有什么好处吗？”哈利愤怒地抿起嘴瞪着彼得。

“首先，这是为了保障你和我在一起的必要手段，其次这是为了奥斯本集团不被一个败家的人毁掉，我说过哈利，我愿意等着你，可是那要在你身边没有其他人的情况下我才会安静等待，可是，我没有办法允许其他人得到你，你竟然还和她相谈甚欢两个月，本来就超出了我的忍耐底线，可是现在你还要和她结婚，这是我无法忍受的！”

“所以你选择阻止我？在结婚当天？”

“哈利相信我，和我在一起在这你很安全的，不要去和那个人结婚好不好！”彼得紧紧抱住哈利哀求道。

哈利眯了眯眼睛，“好啊！”他微笑着回应道，既干脆又利落。

彼得虔诚地吻上哈利的红唇，然后在哈利耳边呢喃，“哈利，我想要。”

哈利勾住彼得的脖子，“做你想做的，给你这个权利。”

哈利看着在自己身上一次又一次进入，试图用身体的接触寻求安全感的彼得，喘息着问道“你知道我今天的结婚对象到底是谁吗？”

在哈利身上奋力耕耘的彼得眼眸一沉，一口在哈利锁骨上轻轻啮咬。惹得哈利一阵痛呼。

“他的名字叫彼得帕克！”哈利一个翻身扭动着腰躯顺势而上。

被哈利翻身而上顺带被猝不及防的惊喜砸到的彼得只能傻傻地望着哈利。

“本来打算给你一个惊喜的，可是看起来你貌似不需要，既然如此的话，那就恭喜你成功破坏了自己的婚礼咯！”哈利的双眼闪烁着狡黠道。

“哈利…我…你……”彼得完全傻掉地看着哈利说不出话来。

“本来以为你会开心，结果听到结婚就这样发疯，那还是算了！”

“哈利，我错了！”

“闭嘴，我精心布置一个月的婚礼就这样浪费了！”

“我一开始不知道啊……我一下子就发疯了……真的，哈利别这样，现在我们去还来的急吗？”

“废话，我看着时间呢？做了这么久，肯定来不及了！”

“其实哈利，我就是想尝试一下先洞房再结婚的！试试说不定还能赶上…”彼得试图把哈利拉起来。

“住口，我现在很累被你弄了这么久，才特么没有精力再去搞结婚什么的！想结婚，自己和自己结去吧！”哈利有气无力道。

彼得帕克的追妻之路依旧路漫漫其修远兮。


End file.
